


Никто другой

by Ransezu



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, POV First Person, POV Second Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ransezu/pseuds/Ransezu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рафа и Тьяго после матча Барселона-Бавария (3:0), 6/05/15</p>
            </blockquote>





	Никто другой

**Author's Note:**

> Меня не отпустило. И до сих пор не отпускает. И мне пох...  
> http://i.imgur.com/mHEYTIq.gif   
> http://i.imgur.com/W179R33.gif

_А что любовь?_

_Она – не в тех словах, что льются наугад,_

_когда расстроен или очень рад,_

_она – момент, когда подходят и – молчат,_

_объятие, улыбка, взгляд…*_

 

…Да сколько еще?! Минут, секунд, вечностей… Сколько можно?! Свисток, наконец-то!.. Его здесь почти и не слышно… Где ты? Исчезните все, просто все!.. У меня заканчивается воздух, у меня все заканчивается!.. Вот ты… Ты. Твои руки, твой взгляд, твой, мой запах, твоя спина, твои плечи, которые выдерживают все, в том числе и меня.

Бразилия, Испания, Германия – это все важно только до определенного момента, потому что когда эйфория пройдет – что останется? Кто останется рядом, чтобы заполнить эту внезапно возникающую и оглушающую тебя пустоту? Будем ли мы когда-то в своих силах и устремлениях хоть немного похожи на отца? Надо ли нам вообще стремиться быть похожими на отца?.. Все это поверхностно, все это не то…

Бесконечные видеозвонки, долгие ночные разговоры, хорошо хоть – один часовой пояс!.. Пока что… Но и это все не то, это все не стоит того единственного момента, когда можно будет обнять тебя. Когда же лето, когда будет это чертово лето?! Когда можно будет домой?.. Ничего не говори, не надо, я могу прочесть все на свете в твоих глазах, в твоем сердце, бьющемся рядом с моим, в одном ритме с моим. И ты читай: о том, как мне плохо, и как мне хорошо, и как я хочу большего и другого!.. Не отпускай, одним своим объятием напомни мне, что мы есть друг у друга, потому что иногда я смертельно боюсь забыть… Никто и никогда не будет обнимать так. Мне даже обещать не надо.

…Еще несколько секунд, мгновений, маленькая вечность… Сгинь, верзила!.. Просто убери руки и пройди мимо. Не отпущу. Хотя надо уйти – хоть куда-нибудь, еще одно мгновение побыть с тобой. А потом снова – ждать. Затаиться в ожидании этого счастливого времени, когда останемся только мы – без всяких Германий, Испаний и прочих идиотских различий, только мы и никого, кроме нас. Только бы дождаться…

**Author's Note:**

> *мой корявый перевод “El amor” by Julio Iglesias.


End file.
